


Fridays with You

by ForTheLoveOfSnow



Series: Under One Roof With Him [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Flowers and candles, Fluff, Living Together, Love Poems, M/M, Pianist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSnow/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSnow
Summary: "And all this time I thought I was the romantic one,"teased the turquoise-eyed."You still are, love. I don't have plans to take that particular title from you,"answered Levi as he pulled Eren to a deep kiss.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Under One Roof With Him [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534391
Kudos: 49





	Fridays with You

**Author's Note:**

> Levi and Eren are ooc here (actually in the entire series)..lol
> 
> So, I re-read this and was not satisfied with the end. I had it updated and I hope it worked well.

** _ **I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.** _ **

** _ **Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.** _ **

** _ **Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day** _ **

** _ **I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.** _ **

Eren tiredly plopped down on the couch. It's been a long day, well actually a long week. He is busier than usual in school, not that he mind but right now he's thankful that it is already Friday. The brunet is excited to spend his weekends with his boyfriend. Kisses and cuddles with the raven-haired are the best. Oh, and sex, too. He can almost hear the sultry voice of the raven-haired as he bring Eren to completion. The bright-eyed man smiled and with Levi in mind, he decided to take a quick shower so he can start preparing for dinner early.

** _ **I hunger for your sleek laugh,** _ **

** _ **your hands the color of a savage harvest,** _ **

** _ **hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,** _ **

** _ **I want to eat your skin like a whole almond.** _ **

_Tch. Stupid Eyebrows and meetings_. Levi thought as he drove his way home. He is a bit later than usual. It's Friday and he did plan to leave early but then the principal decided to have a short meeting. Principal Smith clearly has a different definition of short meeting and by the time it's finished the raven-haired rushed out of the conference room before anyone else.

_"Eren must be home already,"_ Levi sighed upon a quick glance at the time while waiting for the red light. "I guess I have to wait another week for the surprise."

** _ **I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,** _ **

** _ **the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,** _ **

** _ **I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,** _ **

Eren is past asleep when Levi came inside their room. The brunet decided earlier that he needs a short nap before making dinner. However, he didn't expect that he'd be so tired and his short nap will turned into a deep slumber upon hitting the pillow. Even when his boyfriend peppered him with sweet kisses the brunet didn't even stir. The raven-haired man smiled, _I am tempted to devour you now, brat but I guess the surprise is still on._

Turquoise eyes suddenly open and glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes after 8 o'clock. _"Shit, I fell asleep. I haven't started dinner yet," _muttered Eren as he hastily opened their bedroom door. _Flowers? Scratch that. Rose petals? Did I... Levi! _And as if on cue, the brunet heard a soft melody downstairs. He followed the trail of rose petals and found Levi seated behind their grand piano. Silver met turquoise, the deep voice of the raven-haired elegantly matched the soft notes.

_"Somewhere I have never traveled_

_Gladly beyond any experience_

_Your eyes have their silence_

_And your most frail gesture of things_

_Which enclose me_

_But which I cannot touch_

_Because they are too near."_

The brunet flushed upon recognizing the poem, heart absolutely melting when his boyfriend sang the next part.

_"The first time I loved forever_

_Was when you whispered my name_

_And I knew at once you loved me_

_For the me of who I am_

_The first time I loved forever_

_I cast all else aside_

_And I bid my heart to follow_

_Be there no more need to hide_

_And if wishes and dreams_

_Are merely for children_

_And if love's a tale for fools_

_I'll live the dream with you."_

It is a Lisa Angelle song with excerpts from the poem "_somewhere i have never traveled, gladly beyond"_ by the American poet e. e. cummings. But hearing Levi that time, it is like he owned both the song and the poem. Eren looked around the room and was mesmerized by the flowers and candles. It seems like he's in a fairy tale. The glow and beauty captivated his heart on first sight like how most of the stories go. But still, the brunet would preferred it that way if his grumpy but gorgeous boyfriend is his prince. _Indeed he is._

_"or, if your wish be to close me_

_I, my life will shut, very beautifully_

_Suddenly, as when the heart of this flower_

_Imagines the snow carefully, everywhere_

_descending"._

Levi continued with the poem, eyes looking lovingly at the brunet standing in front of him. It is like staring to someone ethereal. The moment so surreal as Eren reached out to touch him. How his heart soared because that ethereal being happened to be his. Everything is better and brighter with Eren. His boyfriend a warm and radiant sun that completed his day and his life. Singing the next part as the brunet caress his cheek.

_"For all my life and forever_

_There's a truth I will always know_

_When my world divides and shatters_

_Your love is where I'll go"_

Eren took a deep breath and was already saying the last part of the poem before Levi could opened his mouth to finish what he started.

_"I do not know what it is about you that closes_

_and opens. Only something in me understands_

_the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses._

_Nobody, not even the rain has such small hands."_

He absolutely loves the man in front of him. Words will never be enough to express how much he feels for Levi. How he felt so full with just the mere thought or presence of him. The raven-haired held his hand and kissed the back of it. He shares the same feeling with Eren.

_How lucky I am to have you, brat. _Everything seems to be easy with the brunet around. It is as if no matter what happens every thing will be alright. The world will stop turning but it will be fine because he is with Eren. 

_"Welcome home, babe"_

_"Surprise, brat"_

The two said at the same time and both of them laughed.

"_And all this time I thought I was the romantic one,"_ teased the turquoise-eyed.

_"You still are, love. I don't have plans to take that particular title from you,"_ answered Levi as he pulled Eren to a deep kiss.

_Perfect and complete. _That is how they are to each other and they wouldn't have it in any other way. It is like finally reuniting with your soulmate after being separated from them for a millennia.

_"Sorry, I haven't prepared dinner, babe. I was only taking a short nap but I fell into a deep sleep,"_ the brunet whispered after the kiss. The lovers held hands as they made their way to the dining room. 

_"It's fine, brat. Dinner is ready. I know our __job__ is really tiring sometimes that's why I prepared this surprise for you. This is also to celebrate our third month of living together," _the raven-haired explained."_You know I'd do anything for you, right?"_

_"Oh, happy third month to us then. Yes, I know babe. Thank you. Remember that I'd do the same for you," _Eren answered. 

They finally made it to the dining room and the bright-eyed brunet is not even surprise to find a candlelight dinner waiting for them. Levi never fails to make his boyfriend feel special. _I'll make it up to Levi next weekend._ Eren thought even though he knows that his boyfriend did everything for him without expecting anything in return. An idea popped in his mind while thinking of what he will do for the raven.

_ "Shall we go ahead and eat each other, err eat together?_" Eren asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Levi smirked at his brat's intentional slip. _"We will, brat, "_ eyeing Eren like he is the most delectable thing in the world, _"we will."_

The bright-eyed smiled, content that his boyfriend has the same thoughts. "_I can't wait, babe,"_ came Eren's eager reply. _How he loves Fridays with Levi._

** _ **and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,** _ **

** _ **hunting for you, for your hot heart,** _ **

** _ **Like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue.** _ **

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> The poems and song:
> 
> **"I Crave Your Mouth"** by Pablo Neruda  
_"somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond"_ by e.e. cummings  
_"The First Time I Loved Forever"_ Sung by Lisa Angelle
> 
> are NOT mine.
> 
> Sorry about the spacing, I'm not really good at HTML and it's almost 1:30 am here. I'll edit when I have time.


End file.
